


A Well Deserved Break

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, I think this may be my best smut yet, Klaroline, Smut, That's it, WE LOVE AH, absolute smut fest, please enjoy, she got carried away so now here we are with this dirty dirty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: REQUESTED DRABBLE: I'd love some au in which Caroline is planning someone wedding and Klaus keeps...distracting her. Can have smut or not. thanks!!!!!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	A Well Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got carried away with this drabble and now it's absolute beacon of smut. ENJOY and as always:
> 
> COMMENTS ENCOURAGED AND GREATLY APPRECIATED!

If this didn’t put her business on the map, she didn’t know what would.

Caroline’s thumbs twiddled as she read over the proposal, her legs swung over the armrest. Two children of Mystic Falls Council members were getting married, a development anyone could have seen from a mile away, barring the shock of  _ which _ children. Elena Gilbert had caused a few rumblings in the community when she announced her engagement to Damon Salvatore after previously dating  _ Stefan _ Salvatore throughout high school. Caroline had warned her about keeping it in the family, but the bad boy seemed to pique her friend’s interest just as her relationship with Stefan fizzled. Typical good girl gone bad.

Their parents decided to make a whole spectacle of the thing (arguably to cover up its scandalous nature), calling upon event planners to propose their ideas. Despite being friends with Elena since childhood, the Salvatore parents were adamant on a weird competition between local planners. The whole ordeal had her stressing day and night over the damn thing.

Klaus’ feet against the creaking floorboards gained no attention from her as she bit down on her pen lid. It was no secret that she had put her whole life on hold for a simple chance at the project. Klaus certainly complained every moment she spent staring at her laptop and scribbling nonsense thoughts into her notebook. He was always the black sheep of the town, so his aversion to gruelling organisation was a given, but he was respectful enough to give her space to work throughout the day. They had been dating since junior year, a surprise to some as he tended to run in...artsy-er crowds in comparison to her cheer squad. Years later and they were still together, living in their small apartment while she attempted to start an event planning business and he began painting full time.

It was only when he came behind her that she felt his presence and only when his lips made contact with the curve of her neck that she reacted.

She groaned, recoiling from his ever-heated kisses. Klaus frowned, though the smirk underneath was fighting its way to the forefront. “Won’t you put down that bloody thing for two seconds?”

Caroline’s piercing eyes and the irritated quirk of her lip only challenged him to tease further. He took the route of a harmless shoulder rub, resting his head atop hers. With a hum, she closed her eyes.

“You’re carrying a lot of tension, love,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her earlobe.

Caroline shivered at the vibration of his notes, but poked his head back with two fingers to his temple. “Klaus, I have to concentrate!”

Her light giggle proved to be much more encouraging than intended. Klaus came around the front of the armchair and hovered over her, his hands gripping the cushions behind her. 

The sudden feathered kisses across her face prompted her further objection, “Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How— Klaus!” She squeaked at the sensation of his teeth nibbling her jawline.

“Come on,” he groaned into her neck, the heat of his breath tantalising her core. “You’ve wasted your whole weekend away on that dastardly wedding.”

“But—” Caroline whimpered when he bit down gently on her skin before sucking the area. “It’s not finished.”

“Just...ten minutes…” He stroked up the nape of her neck with his tongue. “Maybe twenty…”

Before she could begin to think of any arguments, his teeth and tongue were nipping and swirling against her skin in quick succession. She caught a gasp in her throat, letting her head tilt back against the cushions. “Ten…” she mustered from the tiny part of her brain that kept her on schedule.

“Fifteen,” he whispered sharply into her ear, pushing her binder off the armrest.

Caroline didn’t have time to comment on the fallen item, his hand gliding under her sundress to grasp at her right breast. She swallowed the thrumming of her heart and took charge, her fingers grasping at his chin. Pressing into his stubbly skin, she spoke with authority, “Fifteen.”

Klaus’ blue eyes darkened at her words and he managed a nod before he refused to hold back any longer. His lips consumed hers and she exhaled appreciatively through her nose, snaking her arms around his neck. The one thing she could never resist was the way his lips fit perfectly with hers every time. One drunken kiss at a house party was all it took for her to be completely taken in by her handsome classmate.

With a few nips and sucks, his tongue made its way past her swelling lips, entangling itself with her own tongue. His fingers fiddled with the buttons on her dress, revealing her pert breasts in all their glory. She groaned into his mouth, curling her fingers around the curls of his hair. He pried himself from her lips and made work of her chest, his teeth grazing the sides of her breasts. 

He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on her sensitivities with no respite while his fingers tended to her neglected breast. Caroline’s grip tightened in his hair the moment his hand made its way under her cotton panties. He ran his fingers tentatively along her slit, gaining a slow, dizzied breath from her. She knew the moment he touched her, she would be putty in his hands.

“Sweetheart,” he hissed up at her, his eyes full of lust, “you’re positively drenched.”

Caroline poked her tongue out between her lips, rattling her thoughts for a response that was a little more eloquent than ‘fuck’. She settled with a whimper at his quick thumbing of her clit.

He then toyed with the edge of her panties, purposefully grazing his hand against her centre before glancing up at her. “What do you want, love? Do you want me to touch you?”

Caroline felt like an absolute idiot as her jaw went slack like a fish. His reactive smirk only frustrated her, spurring her to gather her thoughts. Though she could have launched into a rant about event planning, she kept it short and articulated through a growl, “I want you to fuck me like I deserve.”

His dark chuckle sent a chill down her spine, but she held an expectant quirk of her brow. He pressed a tender kiss to her knee before obeying her wishes, hooking his index fingers around the top of her panties. He took liberties in pulling them along her skin, making glances at her expression every few inches.

Klaus finally let them fall to the floor and took hold of her legs, the inner of his elbow hooking around the back of her knee. He pulled her close with force, her giggles as her head slid down the cushions motivating his following actions.

“Caroline, Caroline,” he tutted, kissing gently along her thigh, every so often nipping his teeth against her skin. “What you deserve...is a break…” His voice was full of breath as his stubble brushed up against the side of her knee.

She bit down gently on her thumb as she watched him admire her creamy thighs. “I do,” she was inclined to agree if only for the increasing desire for his tongue to satisfy her.

“Good girl,” he murmured before biting down on her inner thigh. A gentle yelp escaped her, but he soon soothed the spot with his hot, wet mouth.

Caroline simpered, her eyes glazing over as he pressed a finger experimentally along her slit. “Please,” she begged instinctively.

Klaus’ darkened eyes made contact with hers, utterly willing to please her for as long as she permitted. He brushed his nose against her clit before his tongue made contact with her, taking care to savour the taste. A tempered moan left her lips, her hair knotting as she rolled her head back against the cushions.

After teasing her entrance in between sucking, he pressed an index finger into her. The vibration of his groaning was enough to send her vocal chords into a frenzy. “Jesus…”

Caroline threaded her fingers through his sandy-blonde hair and pushed him inward as she felt him smirk against her centre. She was in no mood for his fly-away comments and teasing. All she wanted was for him to fuck her silly on that couch and to get back to work immediately — in that order.

He kissed her delicate bud in the midst of slipping another finger inside of her before he continued to swipe his tongue against her whole slit. Her hips rolled into him as she gave into more satisfied commentary, “Fuck...oh fuck…”

His tongue only applied further pressure and speed at her pleasured words, sending her over the edge when it moved in time with his expert fingers. Grasping at his hair, her head curled towards her torso and her legs tensed. “Shit!

Klaus slowly removed his fingers, making sure to catch her eyes as he sucked her juices off them. With the loosening of her grip on his hair, he crawled up to meet her eyes. “Do you think you could make time in your sche—”

“Yes. Now, fuck me,” she spat, her teeth dragging across her bottom lip at the fricative.

He raised his brows in delight, leaving her with a passionate kiss before removing his bottom layers of clothing. She was thankful for his already shirtless appearance as it sped up the process.

Klaus roamed his eyes along her body, his thoughts only delving into an increasing haze as her thighs shivered in anticipation. He positioned his already hard member at her entrance and she took the opportunity to brush her fingers across the tip, spreading his precum across the surface. He grunted jaggedly in approval.

One sultry stare into his eyes and he took her with force, his toned arms tensing as he took hold of the cushion above her head. Caroline cried out at the impact, her mouth spreading open. The well-missed sensation of him inside her made her consider the possibility of a whole day off at the prospect of this continuing.

“Bloody hell, love,” Klaus’ exclamation was gravelly as his bottom lip skimmed her earlobe.

She guided his free hand to her clit, helping him make generous strokes against it with every thrust. His hips rocked into her with disregard for her plans, his only goal being to make her scream his name all day long.

Caroline’s eyes fell shut as he captured her lips, nibbling at them before he lapped at her tongue. Her mewling sounds were so desperate that his own throat garbled with pleasure. 

Happy with the strokes of his fingers against her clit, she took to a quick drape of her arms over his shoulders, clawing her nails along his back.

Klaus growled, focusing his lips on a return to her neck, his teeth happy to tease her raw skin. Her breath hitched every time he pumped into her, a sensation she welcomed more as they progressed.

“I want you to say my name, Caroline,” he basked in every syllable, his tongue rolling against her freshly forming hickeys.

Caroline’s breathless voice gasped for air, “Oh my god—” Her climax came crashing in as he licked the nubs of her breasts with no respite to the rhythm of his hips. “Klaus!”

Klaus rode out the wave, increasing the speed of his gyrations as she pressed an encouraging hand to his ass. His orgasm followed soon after as she whispered dirty commands into his ear. “Fuck, Caroline,” he growled darkly and clawed at the cushions for grip. His body finally came to a tense stop, though he made one last push to her delight.

With her blonde locks in a mess behind her head, Caroline sighed in appreciation and cupped his cheeks. The realisation that she had been taking work too seriously was a welcome lesson, the pulsing of her core reminding her of it.

Like clockwork, Klaus was tender as he kissed her on the lips. “What is it they say about ‘all work and no play’?” his comment tickled her senses, setting off a giggle from Caroline’s swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ENCOURAGED AND GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
